Bad Dreams
by SkyLove1
Summary: When Romano has a bad dream, Spain is always there to help him.


**Spamano Fluff. **

**Bad dreams. **

**Description**

**When Lovino has a bad dream, Antonio is there to comfort him. Spamano fluff. One-shot. **

It was dark and dreary, the rain wetting his face in the cold night. He watched, tears rolling down his cheek, to his chin and then the ground. "A-Antonio…" He whimpered, pain searing from the deepest pit in his heart. Antonio turned to look at Lovino, before snorting in what seemed like disgust, turning back to lace his fingers with his new lover. The face of the newcomer was blurred, or maybe it was the cold rain or the warm tears that both covered the ground. "Y-you f*cking traitor!" He yelled to him, unable to with-hold all of the emotions that stirred restlessly in his stomach. To add to the pain, he watched as the Spaniard lean over and presses a soft, seemingly loving kiss to the other who stood with him. Lovino's knees felt weak; nevertheless, he turned, running towards where his brother lived, straight to his house, his front door. He collapsed at the door, letting out loud sobs.

Lovino jolted awake, sitting straight up, blankets clenched tightly in his hands. He shook his head, as if to shake away the dream, wiping his eyes. He stood, grabbing a blanket and a pillow. He walked in the hallway, taking a breath before knocking on Spain's door, "H-hey jerk?" He called through the door. He heard footsteps gliding to the door, they seemed dragged, sleepy. Well, who would blame him? An ignorant Italian at your door at four in the morning is not the most delightful thing to wake to. He opened his door, rubbing his eye sleepily, "Roma? Do you need something?"

His face flushed, and he nodded, his cheeks puffed, "I had a bad dream, c-can I sleep with you?" A small smile lit Antonio's face, "Si, of course, come in." He stepped aside, gesturing him in.

"You first." Lovino stated.

Antonio looked a little confused at what the point of him going first would be, although he just shrugged it off, walking ahead of him. Was there really a reason to tell the idiot to walk first? Lovino thought. No there wasn't, he lied to himself, shaking his head. He needed Antonio to guide him in the darkness, but… no, butt. Lovino tried to shake away the thought, blushing hard.

They reached the bed, this time Lovino allowed Antonio to stand back to help him on the bed. It was a bigger bed, in which Lovino needed step stairs. As he was in, he waited for Antonio to finally slide in.

He leaned over, turning off the little lamp that shed very little light. He turned to Lovino, "So, what was your dream about, tomato?" Lovino puffed angrily, "What's it to you, b*stard?"

Antonio smiled at him, chuckling lightly, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I was just wondering~" Lovino yawned, his mouth stretching wide. Antonio noticed, and his smile widened slightly, "Tired?" The Italian refrained a spur of bad words at him, what a stupid question, it was four in the morning, and of course he was tired! Instead of voicing this thought, he just simply nodded, lying down onto his side, nuzzling into the covers. Antonio lay next to him. Lovino blushed a little, seeing how close the Spaniard was. He turned to face the other side, not wanting him to see his red-as-a-tomato-face.

Antonio had already began to snore softly when Lovino felt arms close around him, his face flushed a complete dark shade of red, the tips of his ears sharing in the color. He felt a small flicker of warmth in his mind, he felt safe in Toni's arms, his back pressed against his chest. It was a warm embrace, even if the other man had no idea he was doing it.

Lovino turned, seeing his soft face sound asleep. It seemed that the memory of his bad dream was fading away, not feeling how his mind would ever let him thing Antonio would leave. He loved the man, that's what made it so hard to watching him walk away. But it was just a dream, it wasn't something that could actually happen, could it? He couldn't think about that now with his locked gaze on his face. His soft curved face… The bridge of his nose… His lips… He wondered if his lips were soft. He reached out, brushing them lightly with his fingers.

Perfectly soft. He stared at the way is lips slopped downward or upward, the small indents, the corners of his mouth with usually were upturned in a wide, cheeky smile. How he loved that smile, how he wished it would return. Lovino got lost, staring at his lips. He began to bite his own; he refused to do it, even if he lusted after it so much. But what could be the harm; just a second and then he'd be done. But what if that second, he awoke. The urge was all too sudden.

He leaned over, pressing his lips against Antonio's softly. He lingered in place, not wanting to pull away. His eyes widened in sudden surprise when he felt a hand on the back of his head, lips pressing back against his. Lovino tried to tug away, all too aware that he couldn't by Antonio's strong hand. He felt his Toni's tongue against his bottom lip, and he gasped sharply, not expecting the contact. Finally, the other pulled away, looking at Lovino, a small smile carved onto his face.

"What was that for?!" Lovino flushed, his curl twitching against his will. "I've been waiting for that for a while now~" Antonio chuckled. Lovino turned over, back to Antonio, puffing angrily. He may act mad but he really had enjoyed that kiss, and wanted more.


End file.
